Geokatsu~ko! Application~tan Project!
is the first season of the Geokatsu~ko! anime series. This season made it's premiere on December 8 and ran for _ episodes, before eventually concluding on _, to be succeeded by its sequel, Geokatsu~ko! Stars. The motifs in this season are magic, adventure, and friendship. Episodes List of Application~tan Episodes Description "The series focuses on a young girl Hoshiiko Starii and her sisters, becoming magical girls and going on adventures while trying to maintain her life as a high school girl! '' ''But Starii is forced to deal with hardships at school, unhealthy relationships with her sisters and mother, and the fact that her crush probably does not like her back. Starii is about to lose hope when suddenly, a Youkai appears! And it's going to attack GeoPara! Starii now has to deal with battling Youkai, attending Yumehiro Magic Academy during the day and Yumenopara Magical Private Academy at night. Her grades are dropping immensely, and her chances of ever confessing to her crush are very low now! Miyumi Arisugawa and Touko Haruko aren't doing so hot either, as they have to deal with the same stuff and all their plans are being canceled due to the large amounts of Youkai. Will she and her sisters be able to handle all of this? Are their lives going to be negatively affected by their magical girl lives?" Summary Starii Hoshiiko is a girl with too many things to do. With studies and meetings that she needs to attend, she doesn't have the time to do anything else. But... she does find an old little compact in her attic when she was cleaning one day. She takes out the little ring inside of it, puts it on... and she transforms into a magical girl! She meets up with a small cube named Suko, telling her that now she has to fight Youkai spreading curses and despair across the world. Starii panics and screams to her sisters Miyumi and Touko about the situation. Suko makes the other two magical girls, too. As new magical girls, the three girls are forced to juggle their daily activities, from going studies and other activities to protecting their town from Youkai and hiding their identities. Rinto Aizawa, the leader of the magical girls, introduces herself. She explains more about the magical girl system and how they are completely safe. Starii calms down more after this. Rinto also mentions that she is from another world that also needs protection, making Starii panic again. Over time an old rival of Rinto's, Sayori shows up to steal the compacts, and Dash, Rinto's granddaughter, chases after her, much to Rinto's disappointment. The girls catch Sayori in their transformed modes, only to be caught on video by random newspeople who have been recording the chase the entire time. Rumors had spread around about new superheroes saving the town from thieves. The sisters keep quiet and don't speak a lot until a random snoopy girl finds the compacts inside their bags. Soon, there are rumors that the sisters are the superheroes, and accusations that the sisters are wannabes of the superheroes. Starii then decides to break the rumors and accusations by telling them a big fat lie: their compacts are toys, and there is a new toy line for the superheroes. And after that, Sayori (not transformed and with the alias Sayaka) transfers into their school. The sisters grow suspicious of her and soon is found to be a threat as she is literally Sayori. Sayori is known for using a lot of forbidden magic to get what she wants, and the girls are completely against that. So once she uses it one more time, the girls challenge her. They are immediately defeated, and Natsuha, another magical girl who was a long-time rival of Touko, offers to help train them. They accept the offer and train every day by defeating Youkai. Upon defeating the final Youkai in Kyoto, Rinto hands the sisters their new magic crystals. She tells them it is their main source of magic and vehicles, and it will break and they will lose their powers if they use magic too recklessly, use forbidden magic or it gets shattered directly. Sayori commits a final crime by stealing the crystals and escaping with Touko's wave. They spend a lot of time chasing her, and then Rinto's siblings, all magical girls, and a wizard, all weaken Sayori, letting the sisters finish her off. Sayori's crystal breaks, and she breaks down in tears. The girls must come to a final decision: to either leave her crying or risk using their newly strengthened magic to reform the crystal. But if Rinto finds out, they will lose their powers. GeoPara and the Maho-do There is a maho-do store in a suburban part of Kyoto. It is known for selling things like candies, fruits, cakes, and music discs. A hallway lies next to the item selections behind shelves. Inside, there are many doors, all leading to a room. At the very back, there is a magical door. Depending on the time of day, it will either lead to an old storage room or become a portal to Geokatsu~ko Geokatsu~ko, on the other hand, is a large world with many locations, the main one being GeoPara. GeoPara is a bit of an obscure location in ''Application~tan Project! ''but is significant enough to be a main location in the season. Major locations shown include Aikitto, a clothing store, Aikon, a cafe run by icons, Shosuteji, an idol stage, and GeoPlaza. Trivia * Gallery For more images, check out the gallery. Screenshots Endcards Artwork External Links * Official US Website Category:Series Category:Season 1 Category:Anime Category:Seasons